The Rise of Three Heros
by Nine-Tailed-Winter-Vixen
Summary: Finding a blonde haired boy near the edge of the village, two people decide to train him and bond with him, to help him reach his dream. Set in a alterbate universe. Ocs will be accepted. This is my First Naruto Fanfic Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sasuko

**Hey yall Horizon here with a new naruto fanfic called "Sunset in the Sky". There will be opness and my fight scenes aren't epic yall know that of course so anyway lets get on with the story...-HG**

 **STATS FOR MY FEMOC**

 **Name: Sokaru Uzikuanza**

 **Clan: Uzikuanza**

 **Dojutsu/Clan ability: Rabyasharingus(this one I made up it is a combination of the byakugon, sharingon, and Rinneseagon, plus it has all their abilities and more)**

 **Chakra ammount: 10x naruto version two and sasuke cursemark combined(without her 20-tailed foxes chakra)**

 **Chakra control: Perfect**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Allies: Leaf Village ,Village Hidden in the Storm, Uzamaki,Haronu,**

 **Enemies: Uchiha, Abruame,Zenju**

 **Neatural: Hyuuga**

 **Facts: She is one of two people left in her clan. The other being her brother Sora. She got her dojutsu when she was five years old. Six people of the atasuki killed everyone except for her and her five year old brother. Later on she took out sixteen Uchihas with their Sharingon activated and brutally decimated them with two jutsus when they tried to kill her brother. Later on they made peace with the Uzumakis after getting rid of some pesky bandits. She came to Konaha to settle down to find a place to call home.**

 **Elements: Wind, water, fire, iron ,crystal,and lightning/yin-yang**

 **Appearance: She is 6'11. with black and blond hair that flows to her knees. She has some build (simílar to anko) she has a teardrop shaped face with black sealike pattern on her cheeks. Often wears a dark blue jacket with a raised cuff with her clan emblem stiched onto the back along with a pair of maroon shorts. Often wears sandals that are similar shade and shape to Naruto's. Also wears a mask to hide her dojutsu eye. Other eye is blue-jade and has a sharingon like mark if you look closer. Also has a breast size of DD cup. Also has an extra pair of arms.**

 **Other Facts: She was mistreated at her village because she was the container for the infamous 20-tailed fox. She can communicate with naruto and the nine-tails telepahicly.**

 **Behaviors: She almost always tries to see the bright side of things. She thinks before she acts sometimes, other thimes she is like naruto in her Behavior.**

 **Likes: Ramen, Naruto, her jade sword, reading, solving rivalries,pranking and trolling.**

 **Dislikes: Any Uchiha fanboys and fangirls alike, anyone who interrupts her alone time with simple matters**

 **Weapons of choice:Her dartgun, Samurai jade sword,hoqded war fan,kunai,Shadow Shuriken, Her sword Slayer, and power claws.**

 **Hope yall Enjoy-HG.**

Another ordinary day in Konaha as the sun rises up from the tip of the Hokage Monument. A certain blonde headed, spiky haired, blue eyed boy was running from a pair of masked men while carrying a paint bucket that was spilling all over everywhere. He was heading towards the village gates. A girl and a boy were currently walking to the village gates, when they saw a blonde headed boy runnig from two white masked men. Instincts kicked in for the girl as she watched the scene. Whilst running from the two masked people, the blonde haired boy suddenly crashed into something and landing on something soft. The boy picked his head up and saw that he landed on two very soft mounds. A groan could be heard as she woke herself up from her dizzy state. Hearing this, the boy tried to scramble off the girl with no sucess. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. He looked up to see the most beautiful eye he had ever seen. It was a clear shade of bluish-jade, with a tick mark at the top. He almost sighed when he felt someone standing over him. Looking up for fear of his life he saw the two masked men upon him. "Ma'am hand over the demon-child please, he must recieve punishment for what he did", said a gruff and deep monotone voice. Seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, her heart melted. Knowing what she must do, she stood up and dusted herself off with her remaining hands. She looked at the masked people and asked "Who are you and why do you want this poor child?". The other person, their voice sounding female said,"Who we are is none of your business, so give us the child or suffer". The girl analyzed the situation and concluded that this must end in a battle.

Sliding into a fiece taijutsu stance, she told her brother to take the other masked one. "Yin-Yang Release: Chakra point Shutdown". She flew foward faster than the eye could see toward the masked woman. Reaching her, she used her extra pair of arms to hit the other's chakra points, suppressing them. The masked woman fell to the ground not moving at all. Looking over to her brother, she saw the other man fall down, senbons lodged in his pressure points.

After taking one last look at the pair of masked ones, they leapt into the trees, carrying the blond boy with them. Appearing at a lake near the center of the village, the trio sat and stared of into the lake horizon. After several minutes, the lady asked the boy his name. "Uzimaki-Sasuko, yours?"He asked. "Uzikuanza-Sokaru, and this is my brother "Uzikuaza-Sora". Noticing the saddened look on his face, she said "So, you are the infamous Sasuko huh?". He nodded slowly analyzing his surrounding for a method of escape. "Can you do Rasengon yet?" Said Sora. This time the boy shook his head wondering what the hell that move was. "What is Rasengon and what does it do?". "That little man is a move that you need lots of chakra for". "We'll teach you about it sometime ok?" said Sokaru.

Deep inside a cage the Karuzana Slumbered. _**"About time Kyuubi, I will see that you shall get even more powerful by this year".**_

 _ **Alright yall thats the end see yall next time.-HG.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Hokage

**Hey Yall HG here with another chappie to this story. Enjoy**

Walking down the winding village road, the trio heads to the ramen shop. Villagers shoot dangerous stares at Sasuko as he walks down to his seat. A boy about 10 years old was already sitting there. He was wearing a dark blue overcoat with white pants. As Sasuko sat down to eat, he was violently shoved off his seat, earning a few snickers from the villagers, including the dark-haired boy. Sasuko leapt off the ground in a blind fury,looking dangerously at the raven-haired boy before him. "Go ahead demon brat show me your skill" he taunted. Before any of them could begin, a pair of hands pinched their pressure points, making them cry out in unrestrained pain.

"Make up you two, we have no time for this Sasuko" Sokaru said as she used her other pair of hands to pay for the ramen to go. "Before we go Sasuko," she said as she turned to the raven haired Uchiha, "What is your name insolent brat and why did you push him out of his seat?". "My name is a Uchiha Itachi, and he was taking my seat" Itachi replied, sending a glare at Sasuko's way. When he made that comment, Sokaru saw red. She let go of his collarbone only to put one of her hands on his neck. She then pulled both her fists back and punched him so he flew backwards towards the Uchiha Compund and crashed into the roof.

Calming down, she looked at Sasuko and said, "Let's go to your Hokage's office little one". Six hours later, the arrived at the monilith building that housed the kage of the fire country. While the trio were heading towards the Hokage's office 10 people with whit masks that said "무ㅠㅕ". "Ma'am come with us please, we must take the child for an "Examination". She looked at them scathingly and said "No I will not" loudly. The one in the center said "Ma'am this is your last chance, hand over the boy so we can "Examine" him". This time she shook her head. One of the men started forward, but he got caught in an intricate web of diamond. " _But how she didn't even use a hand sign"_ one thought.

The Hokage heard a small knock on the door. She said "Come in". Two figures walked into the room. Considering their lucky chances, Sasuko and Sokaru walked in, leaving Sora to stand gaurd in the doorway. Sitting a leather-backed chair, the Hokage sat contemplating about the ridiculous amount of paperwork that she was sent everyday. Looking towards the pair, she motioned them forward. Tsunade leanined forward to inspect the two. Looking towards the right she saw the little blonde-haired brat that always came into her office. He was always in there some way or another.

Looking towards the Mysterious Stranger She first glanced towards her hita-ate to find a cloud and a lightning bolt engraved on the center. Appearently she was from a hidden village too. From where however, she did not at her files, she noticed several examples of brute force listed as assault charges. Whoever this person was, she was extremely powerful and not afraid to show brute force. According to her papers, she had punched an Uchiha prodigy into his own compound, almost killed 12 ANBU using two jutsus."Alright, who are you and why are you in my villlage?" she asked,keeeping a poker face.


	3. Chapter 3: Spies and villagers

**Hey yall another chappie for this fic. By the way please review.-HG.**

Sitting down on the roof of the academy district, Sokura could not help but feel a sense of obligation to Sasuko for letting him introduce her to the village. Currently he was telling her all about his dismal life in the village. While he was telling her his life story, Sora was sitting down at a tavern with a dango in one hand, and a bottle of sake in the other. While he was enjoying his food and drink, a Hyuugan girl aged about 13-14 years old tapped on his shoulder. "Yes?" he said annoyed that he got his meal interrupted. She was staring at him intently. Suddenly, veins popped out the sides of her head as she activated her Byakugon to get a better look at the man. While he looked like an ordinary man on the outside, his chakra system was completely different. It had twice as much chakra as a jounin. Having finished his sake and dango he slapped some ryo on the counter. The Hyuugan followed him like a shadow.

Turning around a corner, he tried to lose the girl, hut she kept following him. Finally, he stopped and turned around to face the girl."Excuse me sir, but may I test out ky byakugon on you?" asked the girl. "No thanks but what is your name?". "Hyuuga-Zabuzi, why?" she said. Wanting to leave the topic there, Sora offered to walk the little girl home.

" _These villagers did all that?". "Sasuko if it is the last thing I do I will makke you feel accepted" She promised. "Soooo... what now?" he asked. "Well I always wanted to see your home, is it nice?". Sora looked at him fondly. "Thank you"_ he said softly before closing his eyes. Soft snores could be heard coming from the child. She ruffled his blonde hair lightly before picking him, the leftover ramen, and her personal copy of Icha Icha Paridise, and setting out to find Sasuko's house.

 _Seeing the apartment made her feel a semse of irony. The powerful Nine-tsiled fox was inside tje body of an.13 year old boy. She rubbed her stomach where the seal would be. Laying on the floor she found sleep and comfort._

 _(12:00 at night)_

Sora slowly creeped into Sasuko's bedroom, taking great care to not knock anything over. Seeing Sokaru, he sighed quietly in relief. He had only just closed the windowsill when he saw something on the other rooftop. Another person was was standing on the roof of the house. Unlike mpst ninja, this one didn't make an effort to keep herself hidden. He white mask was a beacon in the darkness. One of a ninja's greatest senses is to hear and dodge objects that were thrown at them. Seeing three kunai hurtiling through the air almost faster than the eye could see, she dodged one pair of arms already forming a jutsu. _"_ Crystal Release: Iron Maiden Shackles"

Crystals shot of from the ground in the shape of a pair of spiked handcuffs and clapsed themselves on her hands, nearly shredding her tendons. "Who are you and why are you here?". Yht woman looked up at him, mask showing no emotion. "My name is Kurama" she said with a groan. "My job is to make sure that the kyuubi doesn't get out of Sasuko and wreak havack on our village like it did twelve years ago". Sora then released the crystal manacles, letting them fall to the floor.

"Before you go, I have one more question" he said. "Can we take him out of this village so we can train him further?". Kurama thought about this decision carefully, A) she could just say yes, but the risk that the Hokage would execute her for treason or B) she could take them to the Hokage so that she could sort this out. _"Shit, why did I even answer this question?". Kurama swore mentally before coming to a choice. She would..._

 ** _Hey yall HG here with the end of another great chappie/ please like and review for more chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have noticed how no one has reviewed on the story. Not to scold anybody but that is REALLY discouraging for my story ideas.** **Shoutout to all who read this fanfic, please review so I can end the huge writer's block that I am currently suffering from right now. I know that the people that have followed this fic are problaby really annoyed right now, cause they were waiting for so long to see another chappie posted on my story.** **Kinda need some encouragement guys, you worry me by not reviewing. Kinda makes me thinks that ya'll don't enjoy the story you know? Wanted to let you guys know that I am feeling horrible right now, for I feel as if I have dissapointed all of the fellow authors that are reading this little A/N.** **Little do some people know that we new authors basically thrive with a well reviewed story, kinda like how we feel like we need someone to love us sometimes.** **So as a final note for this little segment, I ask all you readers to write your thoughts of how the story is so far, whether it be by PMing me or writing in the reviews section. I feel as though my stories are unloved.** **~Until next time friends** **Iyay oveLay Youyay**


End file.
